There has been a recognized need for a latch mechanism for both top opening and removal holsters and front opening holsters which will prevent the weapon from falling out of the holster during strenuous activities. This need has become particularly apparent with the present trend toward open top or non-flap holsters for use by law enforcement officers. In recognition of this need, a holster providing a hesitation lock for use in top opening and top removal holsters was designed by the applicant herein and another which became the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 4,256,243. The holster designed in that patent employs a relatively thin spring secured between the body and liner of the holster at a point spaced from the trigger of the weapon. The opposite end of the spring member supports a protuberance in the form of a dome shaped member of low friction material dimensioned to fill approximately the front half of the trigger guard of the handgun for which the holster is designed. A somewhat similar structure employed in a front opening holster is disclosed in Bianchi et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,277,007. While the latch arrangement employed in the above two patents is effective for its intended purpose, it is somewhat time consuming and expensive to manufacture. There is, therefore, a need for a holster providing a hesitation lock or latch for top opening and removal holsters as well as front opening holsters which is compact and lightweight, significantly less expensive to manufacture than the prior art designs, which requires no manual release for operation, which has no parts to break and which does not detract from the appearance of the holster.